La Triste Realidad
by Gordafabi
Summary: Veneciano se va a pasear con lo mas parecido que tuvo a una madre: La Santa Sede. No puede dejar de preocuparse por ella y le pregunta algo que siempre se pregunto: ¿nunca has pensado en tener hijos? La Santa Sede se limita a sonreirle triste. Nuca tendrá un hijo, no con todo lo que conlleva al ser la Santa Sede.


**La Triste Realidad**

–Ve… Sor María ¿nunca pensaste en tener un hijo? – Pregunto curioso Italia Veneciano. Desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía esa duda. La Santa Sede se limito a mirarlo con tristeza…

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa pregunta? No lo sabían. Solo acordaron pasear por los jardines vaticanos, nada más…

– ¿un hijo? Si, lo he pensado…– Respondió, después de un largo rato de silencio, la santa sede–Seria muy hermoso ¿te imaginas a mí persiguiendo a un niño o una niña por aquí? –se rio de solo imaginárselo–Pero no puedo, tu sabes porque Veneciano…–

–S..sor María, claro que lo sé. Eres una monja. Casi toda tu vida lo has sido, aun cuando todavía estaba mi abuelo Roma–recordó, un poco indeciso Feliciano–Pero…

–No es eso Veneciano–le interrumpió la Santa Sede, Italia la miro entre curioso y indeciso–Aunque soy monja, siempre pensare en el bien de mis habitantes, en el bien de los cristianos católicos… tanto así, incluso pensaría en un sucesor, un hijo–

–Ve… entonces ¿Por qué no tienes hijos Santa Sede? La situación de los católicos es delicada en muchos aspectos. Tu, cada día, te pones muy débil…–Concluyo, un poco preocupado–¡P..ero claro! No estoy diciendo que tengas un hijo para que desaparezcas o algo peor–Se apresuro a decir–Solo que… me preocupas. Me parte el corazón verte la mayoría del tiempo enferma: con fiebre y muy debilitada, cada vez mas... Y yo hay, sin poder hacer nada…–Soltó al fin, al borde de las lagrimas–Te mencione la posibilidad de un hijo porque… a lo largo de la historia, muchos países han optado por tener hijos, para que los apoyen…o… los sustituyan cuando ya no estén–De solo pensarlo, le hacía temblar y le daban más ganas de llorar.

La Santa Sede se quedo muda. Por un lado, estaba conmovida por la preocupación de su niño veneciano, por el otro, orgullosa de que razonara así. Su niño era muy inteligente, cuando quería, claro…

–Feliciano… me halaga tu preocupación, igual que la de tu hermano mayor: Romano–recordó todas las veces que su otro niño luchaba para vencer la pena y la inseguridad para decirle que estaba preocupado, suspiro–Pero no puedo tener un hijo ¿sabes porque? –inquirió maternalmente. Veneciano negó triste–**Yo nunca le dejaría a un hijo la carga de ser la Santa Sede**. No tengo corazón para ver pasar su infancia y la mayoría de su juventud encerrado y ocupado en lo mismo: Los católicos, los papas y los tiempos*. No podría. Tampoco podría ver como tendrá que renunciar a tener un hijo y a tener una vida normal por asumir todo lo que conlleva ser yo…–Dijo, con mucha tristeza–Si alguien me va a sustituir… en este momento histórico, no lo verán bien, ni que decir de la publicidad que harán–se ríe secamente–si así han aceptado la renuncia de Benedicto, no quiero imaginar que no harán con mi retiro y mi supuesto sucesor…–

Veneciano la miro con más tristeza, si eso era posible. Lo más parecido que tuvo a una mama se está debilitando, tal vez muriendo… y no puede hacer nada. Pero lo más trágico, es que veneciano savia que tenía razón: Nadie miraría con buenos ojos que tuviera un hijo, tampoco mirarían bien a Sor María si decidiera renunciar a esa carga. Estaba en una encrucijada fatal… solo le quedaba rezarle a Dios para que Cati* mejore y siga, porque…

¿Quién se encargaría de la Ciudad del Vaticano, incluyendo al Papa, los cardenales, los fieles, laicos y las tantas organizaciones que existen relacionadas con la fe católica?

**Nadie… de eso estaba seguro**

**¿FIN?**

Explico las palabras que están en asterisco:

**Ver pasar su infancia y la mayoría de su juventud encerrado y ocupado en lo mismo: Los católicos, los papas y los tiempos:** La Santa Sede, desde su infancia, está encargada, junto al papa, de todo lo relacionado al mundo católico. Sin que se diera cuenta… paso toda su vida en rezos, papas, bautismos, conversiones, todo en el vaticano, en Roma. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era una señora. Nuca aprovechó una vida "normal", si se puede decir así…

**Cati:** Nombre real de la Santa Sede. Su nombre de monja es Sor María.

Dejen Comentarios :D


End file.
